legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Korrina
Korrina (Japanese: コルニ Corni) is the supporting heroine in both Pokemon X and Y game and Pokemon anime series. She is the 3rd Kalos Gym Leader. In X and Y games, the Pokemon she fights with are Mienfoo, Machoke, Hawlucha(only in the games), and Lucario. She has the ability to Mega Evolve Lucario into Mega Lucario with Lucarionite. Appearance Korrina is a roller-skating girl. She has a long blonde hair and a twintail hair in both sides. She wears a helmet, female dress, fingerless gloves (the key stone is on the left hand), and rollerskating shoes. Personality Korrina is a very cheerful, friendly, and kind teenage young woman. She always does a good fun with Lucario. She has grown strong to become a successor for Mega Evolution to her grandfather Gurkinn. She has a strong sense of friendship to meet the heroes. Pokemon * Mienshao * Machamp * Hawlucha * Lucario (can Mega Evolve) * Buzzwole 250px-620Mienshao.png Machamp XY035.png 250px-701Hawlucha.png Lucario-s-Power-lucario-27415664-363-487.jpg 1200px-794Buzzwole.png Quotes Okay, Ash, make the first move. Dodge it, Lucario. Now, use sword dance! Okay, Lucario, Bone Rush! Now that's what I called a hit, k lets keep up the pressure with another bone rush! Attack one more time! Awesome! There it is! The power up punch! That Pikachu is strong but you won't be able to defeat the Shalour gym leader. You see I know the Shalour gym leader cause its me. Lucario dodge it! Now use metal sound! Ash gets it. He totally understands. Thats right. We'll never give up. No matter who we are up against we will never turn around and run the other way. Right, Lucario? Whats the matter? Can't keep up? Come on! Stop treating me like a little girl and battle me seriously! Alright! Use bone rush to! Its getting more power! You can do it, Lucario. You're the strongest and I know you could beat their Aura Sphere! Lucario, but why? Lucario, sword dance! Trivia * Korrina resembles Xiaomu; while her boyfriend resembles Reiji Arisu. * Korrina is the only Kalos Gym Leader: ** Who is battled outside their respective Gym or the Battle Chateau. ** Who uses Mega Evolution in the games. ** To have two pieces of VS artwork. * The first four moves used by Korrina's Lucario in the anime are the same four moves that the Lucario she gives to the player in X and Y knows. * Ash has battled Korrina more times than any other Gym Leader who is not one of his major companions. * Aside from Ash's traveling companions, Korrina is the Gym Leader who has appeared in most episodes of the anime, having appeared in thirteen episodes. Gallery Korrina Pony Form.jpeg Korrina Skating Suit.jpg|Korrina Skating Suit Korrina Skating Suit Concept.jpg|Korrina Skating Suit Concept Korrina Head Concept.jpg|Korrina Head Concept Kalos Gym Leaders with Signature Pokemon.jpg Kalos_Gym_Leaders_Mega_Pokemon.jpg Ash's Friends in Kalos Region.jpg Young Korrina Flashback.jpg KorrinaFuriousFists111.jpg Korrina_anime.png|Korrina in the Pokemon anime 20150323225122!Korrina_Adventures.png|Korrina in the manga commission_valerie_and_korrina_by_sakurahimeart-d6qw4zx.jpg|Valerie and Korrina are at the beach chibi_korinna_and_lucario_by_asago_krn-d7rru55.png|SD Korrina and Lucario Korrina in Action.jpg|Korrina in Action Pokemon Kalos Heroes at the beach.jpg|Pokemon XY Heroes at the beach Korrina without a Helmet.jpg|Korrina w/out a Helmet Korrina and Hawlucha.jpg|Korrina with her Signature Pokemon Korrina sleeping time with two Lucarios.jpg Korrina Civilian Outfit.jpg|Korrina Civilian Outfit Battle Chatelaine Korrina and Serena.jpg Korrina Martial Arts Action.gif Category:Gym Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Speedsters Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Blondes Category:Hat Wearer Category:Sibling Category:Team heroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Girlfriends Category:Second in Command Category:Martial Artists Category:Enemies of Alphamon Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yuka Terasaki Category:Characters who debutted in LOTM: The War In Makati City Category:Successful Heroes Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Sister of Hero Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Marcus and Korrina Category:Shape Shifters Category:Double Agent Category:Soldiers Category:Fighting Type Gym Leaders Category:Supporting Characters Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Animated characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Enemies of Gemdeus Category:Haru Shinkai's Friends Category:Bugs Bunny's Friends Category:Symphogear Heroines' Friends Category:Kalos Gym Leaders Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Humans Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Yugo Friends Category:Mentors Category:Tomboys Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters that Darthnecrozma666 is Neutral towards Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lisa Ortiz Category:Love Interests of Marcus Damon Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story